Care about You
by taker5400
Summary: Naruto and Sakura both have feelings for eachother and promise them selves they'll tell the other about thier feelings of love. NaruSaku, maybe more pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Care about You**

**Well this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm hoping it will be successful start. Well anyways this is a NaruSaku Fan Fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did, Naruto wouldn't be so oblivious to Sakura's feelings **

"Todays the day!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison at different parts of Konoha. "Todays the day I'm gonna tell him/her!" yelled Naruto and Sakura once gain in unison. That morning Naruto had woken up in his bed sick of keeping his feelings from Sakura, so he planned to tell her that he loved her before someone else did.

While Naruto made his decision so did Sakura. "He's been the one to protect me and do anything to make me happy, well Naruto now I'm gonna make you happy, because I love you." Sakura got up in a determined way and started her daily rituals to get herself ready, after all she had to look the best for her love. When she was done her morning rituals she left her house heading for Naruto's house in a sort of enthusiastic manner of walking.

Meanwhile at Naruto's, Naruto was also getting ready for his confession to Sakura, he put on the cleanest clothes he had, he had brushed his teeth and he even came up with a plan if she said yes, he planned on taking her to a nice restaurant for brunch where he would not eat ramen and something would have to be pretty dear to him if he were to not eat ramen for a meal. With all his preparations complete he ran out the door to seek out the love of his life to let her know that he loved her more than anything in the world.

**That's it for the first chapter it's kind of short but my other ones will be much longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Care about You**

**ok this is my second chapter this one will be longer than the last one I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura walked through the streets she speed walked towards the Kyuubi container's apartment where she would confess her love to Naruto. While Sakura looked for her Naruto as did Naruto look for his Sakura, as he walked through the streets he ran into Shikamaru.

"Where are you off to in a hurry usually your going the other way towards the training grounds?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nowhere that you need to know." Naruto snapped back. He didn't mean to be that harsh he just didn't want his confession getting around because he wanted to tell Sakura his feelings not someone else.

"I would ask what bit your ass but it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said with a bored tone too it.

"Look I don't have time for your weirdness I have to go." Naruto irritatedly said.

"Are you going to tell her?" Shikamaru asked.

"...What!?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Are you going to tell Sakura that you love her?

"H-how did you find out? Asked Naruto.

"Oh c'mon, everybody has noticed your feelings for eachother."

"Please don't tell anyone I'm going to tell her." begged Naruto.

"Whatever, it's too troublesome to tell anyone, besides if I tell one person it'll eventually get around to Ino and I don't want her yapping in my ear all day." explained Shikamaru.

"Thanks." said Naruto calmly. After Naruto finished his conversation he continued to walk down the streets of Konoha. Meanwhile Sakura had reached Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she knocked once more... still no answer.

"He must have gone out." Sakura said to herself. "I'll go find him before he is sent on a mission by Tsunade-sama." and so once again Sakura's quest began. As she continued to walk through the streets. Meanwhile while Naruto scanned the streets for Sakura he walked by the Ichiraku ramen stand. He was going to go in for a bowl of ramen but he then resisted the urge of his staple food and remembered his search.

"No...I have to resist...ramen, I have to find...Sakura-chan." resisted Naruto.

To conquer his obsession he started to run as fast as he could away from the stand that he probably spent a quarter of his sitting there. As he was running Sakura noticed him.

"Naruto! Wait!" yelled Sakura as she ran after him. "found you my love." Sakura playfully giggled to herself in her head.

**Ok that's it for my second chapter, see I told you it would be longer. I'll probably have more later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Care about You**

**my third chapter came right after my second when I had a burst of inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Naruto, Wait!" yelled Sakura. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked behind him.

"There she is, nows my chance to tell her." Naruto thought to himself. When Sakura finally caught up to Naruto she started to talk.

"Naruto... can I talk to you?" asked Sakura sweetly while hiding the blush on her face.

"Sure Sakura-chan." replied Naruto. They both walked to the training grounds which were surprisingly empty today. They sat down on the soft and somewhat cool grass.

"Naruto there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah I wanna tell you something too." replied Naruto.

"Ok Sakura get it out already just say that you love him." Sakura thought to herself.

"This is it,the moment of truth, just say it." thought Naruto. With all their courage they both out of nowhere yelled in unison:

"I love you!"

with both of them surprised at what they just heard they stood there for what seemed like an eternity just staring at eachother until one of them finally spoke up:

"W-what did you just say?" Sakura asked rather stunned.

"Well what did you say?" asked Naruto who was also quite stunned.

"Wait did you just say that you loved me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but I think I heard you say that too...did you?" asked Naruto.

"Well no use hiding it now." Sakura thought to herself. "Yes Naruto I did say it, I love you." Sakura said warmly. Naruto was contemplating in his head what he just heard.

"She loves me, I don't believe it, what do I say, what do I say."

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Sakura. After a long pause Naruto finally responded:

"Yeah Sakura-chan I'm fine, just a little shocked." responded Naruto.

"Yeah that was a kind of shocker for me too" replied Sakura. "so...you love me?" asked Sakura.

"Yup!" Stated Naruto.

"Well in that case..." Sakura moved closer to Naruto and quickly but lovingly brushed her lips against his. Naruto put his hands on Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him, while Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss lasted over a minute but their meddling lungs got in the way and they were forced to break the kiss.

"That was...wonderful Naruto-kun." said Sakura who was breathing heavily.

**Ok that's it for my third chapter, I have to sleep now it's like 2am and I have to go to school tomorrow. I'll have more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Care about you**

**ok this is my fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand down the street after their truly romantic and also confusing at one point but romantic none the less. As they walked down the streets they noticed many pairs of eyes on them that stared at them like they were king and queen making an unexpected visit. Sakura was the first to notice this and started to give the people on the streets indication of a romantic entanglement between her and Naruto by resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto noticed this and started to stroke the strands beautiful of pink hair on her head. "Sakura-chan...do you want get something to eat?"

"Sure Naruto-kun I'd love to"

"Ok, so where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care where as long as your their with me."

"Sakura-chan...thank you." After a while of acting lovey-dovey with eachother they finally decided on a rather nice restaurant. While they were their they noticed Shikamaru and Ino sitting at another table gazing into eachothers eyes.

"I guess we're not the only ones who realized our feelings for eachother." Sakura giggled playfully.

"Yeah I guess Shikamaru realized his feelings for Ino finally." When Shikamaru and Ino stopped gazing at eachother they noticed Naruto and Sakura together. Ino practically jumped right out of her seat and charged her way to Naruto and Sakura's table, while Shikamaru lazily made his way their.

"Sakura you finally found your love of Naruto, see I told you that you had feelings for him, so who confessed to who?"

"Actually...we both did at the same time." Answered Sakura.

"Well Naruto I see that you told her and she accepted your affection."

"WHAT!? SHIKAMARU YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!"

"See this is exactly what I was talking about earlier."

"Umm...I think your food is there." Their was one big plate of spaghetti on their table.

"Oh well Shika-kun we should go and eat bye Naruto and Sakura see you later."

**Ok that's it for my fourth chapter I'll have more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Care about you**

**now for my fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

When Naruto and Sakura had finished their meal they had started to walk back home, while the were walking past the bridge they noticed Hinata and Kiba kissing under the moonlight. "Wow we're seeing couples everywhere today."

"Yeah that's weird." After the scene they had just seen they continued walking, when they reached Sakura's house Sakura had started to dig through her purse to try to her house key's. After almost 15 minutes of her digging through her purse she finally spoke up:

"...Oh no." she stated with a rather scared tone to it.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with a concerned to to it.

"M-my key's there not here, I'll have to wait for my parents to get home tomorrow."

"You can sleep at my place if you like."

"No that's okay, besides where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed, It's no trouble for me."

"Well, we could sleep...together." a slight blush crept on Sakura's face while a full blown redness covered Naruto's face.

"W-what do you mean."Asked Naruto nervously.

"You know like sleep in the same bed, but just sleep and nothing else." "_Well maybe a little cuddling." _ Sakura thought.

"Well I guess we could do that."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah but we have to go quick," Naruto tugged Sakura's hand and they ran to Naruto's apartment. When the arrived Sakura went straight to the bedroom and layed on the bed.

"I'm just so tired Naruto-kun, so can you lay down with me please?" Sakura whined. Naruto did as he was instructed and layed down beside Sakura. When they were starting to fall asleep Sakura felt a strong arm wrap around her. She looked up to see a smiling blond shinobi facing her, she smiled and hugged his waist and fell asleep smiling and content,

**Ok that was my fourth chapter, some reviews would be nice. I'll have more soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Care about You**

**ok this is my sixth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura awoke in the morning to a sight that has become precious to her over the years...the face of her Naruto. After about a minute of staring Naruto had awoke to see the beautiful emerald eye's of Sakura that put a smile on his face and on her face, they stared into eachother's eye's for what seemed to be forever smiling at eachother. After all that staring was done they both got up and got ready. After they were ready Sakura made Naruto a proper breakfast.

"Naruto, we have to go to my house after this to explain about you and me to my parents."

"Are you sure that they would approve of us?"

"Don't worry, they know how much you've done for me I think that they'll understand." after breakfast they made their way to Sakura's house to be greeted quite angrily and yet concerned at the same time by the currently yelling mother of Sakura.

"Sakura where have you been?" asked an angry Ms.Haruno

"Well about that...there's something I wanted to tell you, that might make you happy."

"And what could you possibly say to calm my anger?"

"Well I've started dating Naruto for one thing." Sakura's mother stood there motionless for almost five minutes until she finally spoke up calmly:

"Sakura, we've talked about this before he is the only one who you are not allowed to date, if he weren't on your team you would not even to be allowed to go near him." Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard those words.

"Mother I know what you said before, but you haven't seen his good side,the side...that loves me and would gladly give his life for me." The pain in Naruto's chest quickly disappeared as he heard those words from Sakura.

"Sakura, I said NO!"

"Mother if it were anyone else I would have listened to you...but this isn't anyone else, he's the man I love."

"_She's really willing to do all this for me? I'm the luckiest guy in the entire world._" Naruto thought to himself.

"Well if that's how you really feel then..." Sakura felt a small ray of hope as she heard those words from her mother.

"Mother, thank you-"

"YOU ARE NOT TO LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" Sakura felt shocked as she heard her mother."I warned you not to see him and you disobeyed me so you can live with your precious demon fox!"

"Ok, if that's the way you want it I will do just that, it's obvious that you will never understand what I love about him." after that angry outburst Naruto and Sakura walked down the street and Naruto could have sworn that he heard Sakura's mother say the words "Take care of her..." Later that day Sakura had all of her stuff moved into Naruto's apartment, which Naruto thought that, that would take at least two full day's. After all the moving was done Naruto and Sakura layed in bed together.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, this is worth being with the person I love most."

"Sakura-chan...thank you." following his warm words he lightly kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep to the image he awoke to that morning.

**Thats it for my sixth chapter. I'll have more soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Care about you**

**Ok this is my seventh chapter.**

Naruto and Sakura walked rather happily today considering what happened yesterday. They were both heading towards Tsunade's office to receive their next mission, on the way they got many glares from certain villagers mostly people that Sakura's mother knew. It didn't really bother Sakura that much that her mother didn't want her anymore, she would do anything to keep her love. When they arrived at Tsunade's office Naruto and Sakura were informed that Naruto would be sent on a mission for the next three weeks with Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. As they were leaving Tsunade gave Sakura a talk to cheer her up although she didn't really need it. After she talked with Tsunade she and Naruto went to what they now call their apartment to pack for Naruto's mission he was to leave at 5:00 at night.

"Now Naruto-kun don't get yourself killed because I need you alright?"

"I know Sakura-chan, besides I won't let myself die with you as my inspiration." Before he left he kissed Sakura passionately for a long period of time, when he broke the kiss he gave Sakura his trademark grin a ran out the door to his mission leaving Sakura smiling happily. After he was gone for about two hours she called the other kunoichi and arranged a get together at her new apartment, she only invited three people Ino, Hinata and Tenten. For most of the night they compared eachother's love life, it came to an end when Ino and Sakura had to be restrained from fighting eachother over who had the best boyfriend. They then came to the subject of her living with Naruto. "So what's it like living with Naruto so far?" asked Ino curiously.

"Yeah, is he annoying like he normally is?" added Tenten. Sakura gave Tenten an evil glare, then answered:

"It's not as bad as you think, it's actually really...amazing." from hearing Sakura's response Tenten and Ino sat there speechless for a while.

"_Does she really feel this much love toward him, if so then he must be really charming?" _thought Ino.

"I'm happy for you Sakura, now we both have someone who we love, so exactly how is he amazing?" asked Hinata. The other three girls paused and noticed that Hinata didn't stutter for once, maybe it meant that she was confident in that statement. Getting back to reality she finally answered Hinata:

"Well he's amazing because he would do anything for me even if it would hurt him. When he holds me in his arms he gives me a sudden comforting feeling that takes away all my troubles in the world, and his personality fills me with courage. When he kisses me I feel so warm and happy, at times it seems like I don't want it to end. So I guess that's just some of the reasons why I love my Naruto-kun." She gave the others a smile to indicate that she was serious about her reasons. Hinata smiled back right away while Ino and Tenten smiled after a few seconds. "But enough about my love life what about you Tenten?" Teased Sakura. Tenten blushed madly.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Tenten nervously while still blushing.

"Oh come on Tenten, we've seen you staring at Neji don't you like him?" asked Ino.

"N-no."

"Then why do **YOU** always want to train with him?" asked Sakura.

"Y-you h-have to admit t-that is a bit suspicious." added Hinata.

"S-so that doesn't mean I like him" Tenten defended.

"Then why are you always blushing at him when he closes his eyes." after an hour of Tenten attempting to defend herself with simple explanations she finally gave in:

"Ok, you win I'll admit it I've been interested Neji for a while now." admitted Tenten.

"Sooo, what are you do?" asked Sakura.

"I-I'm going to tell him that I love him." replied Tenten in a determined way. The other girls gave her an encouraging smile. Hours after her friends had left she laid in her bed thinking about her and Naruto together. An image in her head flashed by of her and Naruto watching the sunset under a giant tree. She imagined their lips moving closer and closer until they touched and held for a long amount of time that seemed to pass by as slow as possible that made her melt in her bed.

"Oh Naruto-kun your so good to me." she blurted out while still in the thought of her and Naruto watching the sunset. Coming back to reality she suddenly became concerned for Naruto. "Please Naruto, stay safe." with that done she drifted back to her romantic thoughts about her and Naruto.

**That's it for that chapter. The next chapter will involve Naruto more on his mission. I'll have more soon.**


End file.
